Obsessed With The Oldest Original
by ObsessWithElijah
Summary: A college student, Sang, who is obsessed with the TV shows, The Vampire Dairies and The Originals, is lost into the world of the Vampire Dairies so when she shows up as Elijah's biggest helper, things will change. The story line will bend and twist as she makes her way through this world. Elijah/OC P.S. Re-correct the errors
1. Chapter 1

ObsessCh.1

Title : Obsessed With The Oldest Original

Summary : A college student, Sang, who is obsessed with the TV shows, The Vampire Dairies and The Originals, is lost into the world of the Vampire Dairies so when she shows up as Elijah's biggest helper, things will change. The story line will bend and twist as she makes her way through this world.

Elijah/OC

Prologue

A/N : AU I was really drown into the character named, Elijah Mikealson, from the Vampire Dairies and The Originals show, so the story will be focus on my OC and him.

Disclaimer : I do not own anything except my OC. The characters from The Vampire Dairies and The Originals belong to their original publisher.

Sang's POV

"_I can't believe that I have to waited for months before the new season of the show, The Vampire Dairies and The Originals, will be aired."_ I thought to myself while walking around in my room.

"_I've got to go to the gym, trying to do something so I can get my mind out of it for a while."_

After sweated and tired from the gym, I took a shower, dressed up and ready to bed. Before I slept, I charged my mobile phone baterry. In my phone, I notice that it was midnight of September, 30th.

I can't get my mind out of it._ "Elijah was so kind, gentlemanly and can also be a mass-murderer if he wanted to. He was a selfless man who needed someone who could be his friend, who could support him and who would stand by his side and will not betray him. There are so many things that need to change in the show if you are Team Elijah._" I thought to myself. _"I really disagree with the part that Elena re-negotiated with him and stabbed him with a dagger dipped in the white oak ash after what he had done to protect her friends; after he had shown her that he is a man of his words."_

"_If I could be someone in that show, I would choose to be someone who is loyal to him, stand by his side and willing to support him."_ I thought before I fell asleep in my bedroom.

Obsess Ch. 1 Let's it begin

Sang's POV

My first consciousness returned with the feeling very uncomfortable. My back was ached and the light kept coming to my eyes. No matter how much the feeling of discomfort I felt, I chose to ignore it. _"There is still plenty of time to sleep before morning" _I thought.

"_Wait! Morning! Is it really morning? If so, that explains the bright light that kept coming to my eyes._" I tried to open my eyes, but I immediately closed them due to the bright light. I tried again, but this time I used one of my hands to block some light and it worked. I looked around while lifting my head up.

"_Oh crap!"_ I thought after I realized that I wasn't in my bedroom. I was in somewhere else, a class room full of students. "_I fell asleep in my classroom dreaming about some TV shows._" I thought with shock. That dream was quite real, I wonder which one is the reality, the TV shows or the sleeping in the classroom.

I felt something wet on my cheek. When I looked down to what so called my pillow I found an opened book written in a language that I don't understand with some wet stains. Oops! I slept and drooled in the classroom.

"Ms. Chan, please come and see me after class." I heard a voice calling somebody named Ms. Chan. I wonder who the hell is Ms. Chan and who the hell was calling so I turned my head to the direction that the voice came from. There, I saw a man in suit standing in front of us who I assumed to be the teacher of this class.

"Ms. Chan. Ms. Sang Chan. I repeated. Can you hear me? Are you falling asleep again?" He said while the other students laughed. Now, I wonder who the hell is that dump ass who is stupid enough not to answer the teacher calling. Maybe that guy or girl is not in the classroom. I tried to find an excuse for whoever that person was. Then, the teacher stepped forward and walked toward me. "_Oh shit!"_ The teacher looked exactly like my favorite character from the TV show. I wondered what his name was so I asked a student who sat next to me.

"Who is that guy in suit? Is he a teacher? I wonder what his name is." I whispered to a student who was sitting beside me.

"He is our teacher, Elijah Mikealson. He teaches Italian. Dude, are you insane? Perhaps, you've never stayed awake in this class long enough to know that this is a classroom not a bedroom, sleepy head." The guy who was next to me replied.

"Ms. Chan, please meet me after class." The man in suit said to me with a smile.

"Me?" I repeated with confusing.

"Oh shit!" I murmured before my hands covered my mouth.

"Language, please." The teacher said before he went back to teach.

Whatever this class is, I didn't really pay attention to it. I actually believe that there is some mistake or some misunderstanding. Last things I remembered about school was I've never sign up for an Italian class and I was in school vacation. I thought and thought instead of paying attention in what the teacher was teaching trying to understand my current situation. What an accident! The teacher of this class not only looked exactly like Elijah Mikealson, but his name is actually Elijah Mikealson. I wondered if he is really a vampire. Perhaps, he is just an ordinary human beside vampires are only exist in TV shows or novels.

Wait. Why the teacher called me Ms. Chan? I don't remember anyone ever called me like that. I think I have to ask him why after class. One more thing, he talked to me in English instead of Thai. Am I in the international class? I don't remember anywhere in Thailand using English this much except in English class with a foreigner teacher. No. Even with a foreigner teacher, they didn't use this much of English like this place using English as the formal language here.

At this point, I totally believe that there is some mistake.

Elijah's POV

_Ms. Chan is falling asleep in my class AGAIN. Has she ever thought about being respectful? Is she aware that she failed my midterm exam? She better know that she can't behave like that. She needs to improve herself or drop my class. I am going to have to talk to her today._

"Ms. Chan, please come and see me after class." I said with loud voice trying to wake her up. I hope she can understand what I said because she is an exchange student from a non-English speaking country.

"Ms. Chan. Ms. Sang Chan. I repeated. Can you hear me? Are you falling asleep again?" I said while the other students laughed. Perhaps, I need to tell her closely at her desk. Then I decide to walk toward her.

"Who is that guy in suit? Is he a teacher? I wonder what his name is." She whispered to a student who was sitting beside her. Thanks to my vampire hearing, I can hear even her quiet whisper.

"He is our teacher, Elijah Mikealson. He teaches Italian. Dude, are you insane? Perhaps, you've never stayed awake in this class long enough to know that this is a classroom not a bedroom, sleepy head." The guy who was next to her replied. I had to try very hard not to laugh out loud. She actually did it. She slept every time in my class since the first class of the semester.

"Ms. Chan, please meet me after class." I told her before throwing her a smile.

"Me?" She repeated with confusing.

"Oh shit!" She murmured before her hands covered her mouth.

"Language, please." I told her before I went back to teach.

After the class, Sang slowly walked toward Elijah.

"I'm confused. Why did you want to talk to me privately?" She asked.

"You have no idea, do you?" I asked her.

"About what? Please do forgive my rudeness. I totally have no idea what the hell is happening right now." She said, very calm at first and increase a bit more of anger until it sound like she is yelling at me. I started to feel a little offended.

"You failed my midterm exam. You always fall asleep in my class. You have never stayed awake in my class more than five minutes since the beginning of the semester." I told her and pause. Giving her some time to understand and think about it.

"You know, if you have any problems with me, with the subject or with anything else, you can always talk to me. I would be very glad to help. I understand that you have come very far from home and you have to use your second language and are trying to adapt yourself into the new environment and cultures. If you think Italian does not suit you and you want to drop my class, please do because you can and it is not a bad thing. If you still want to study Italian and still want to improve yourself, you can. It would be a pleasure to help." I said trying not to scare her. She stood there in silence for a moment before she started to speak.

Sang's POV

_From what Elijah said; the reason why my life is really messed up is because I am an exchange student right now. How surprising ! However, it does explain how people around here acted like they were not in Thailand. Well, then where am I now? What country?_ I thought to myself.

"I think I need to asked you to teach me Italian from the very beginning of the class because I know nothing about Italian. I mean not only this class, but since the first class of this semester." I managed to say something to him. He gave me a look that to me that means 'Seriously you have never paid attention in my class since the very beginning of the semester'. "I'm totally mess up right now. Something strange happened to me. I don't know how to start explain." I said and pause. He gave me a curious look, but didn't say anything. "Where am I right now?" I asked awkwardly.

"In my classroom, Italian class." He replied.

"Er...I mean what country are we in right now?"

He gave me another curious looked before he replied, "The United States of America".

"_Well, I'm in the USA, huh. How surprising!"_ I thought.

"I don't know what I should say." I said while rubbing my hands nervously.

"Er...Let me start with I feel like I kinda lost some of my memories and I kinda had a weird dream if right now is reality."

He raised his eyebrows to show that he was surprise by what I just said.

"You have to promise me that you will not send me to a psychologist or think that I'm insane because what I'm going to tell you is something impossible even if it's my opinion, but this is the best explanation for my current situation."

"You have my word that I will not send you to the psychologist because I think you are mentally ill. Ms. Chan, please continue."

"Before I continue on my unbelievable story, I'm curious why are you calling me, Ms. Chan."

"Are you this person?" He asked me before he showed me my student profile in his computer. After I have read through Ms. Sang Chan's personal information I found that all the information referred to me as an exchange student except my name and my last name seems incorrect, both of them seem like a short form of my name and last name.

"Not quite. Everything there referred to me except my name and my last name are not quite right. Both of them seem like a short form of my name and my last name. I think this is why I didn't respond to your call in class because I didn't know who you are calling." I told him straight fully.

"Do you want me to re-correct it for you, Ms. Chan." He politely asked me.

"That's fine. No need to change it. From now on I will remember that my name is Sang Chan, not the full version of it. And by the way, please stop call me . Please call me Sang. Just Sang."

"Alright, Sang."

"And what should I call you, ?" I asked.

"Call me Elijah."

"Now, why don't you start telling me your unbelievable story, Sang."

I told him about my previous life in Thailand. I went to the US when I was in grade 11 as an exchange student, then I came back to Thailand and currently attending a university in Thailand. I told him that I was sleeping in my bedroom last night, but when I woke up, I found myself sleeping in his class. I didn't dare telling him that I think he looked exactly like Elijah Mikealson, the Original Vampire, in my favorite TV show.

"The problem is I have no idea what had happened during the time between after I fell asleep in my bedroom in Thailand and before I woke up in the middle of your class in USA. Also, I have no idea when I registered Italian class with you or when I took the test and failed and not even where I live or how I came here."

"You know what, according to your story, you said you are in the second year in college in Thailand, but now you are in grade 11 in high school. So if your story is true, does that mean you were not only mysteriously moving from Thailand to the US but you also 4 years younger than what you believe it is your real life." He said. "How strange! Are you sure you are telling me the truth?" Elijah asked with his eyes narrowed. He was compelling her to tell the truth.

"Yes, I am. All I have told you was the truth." I replied with stone expression.

"I believe you, Sang." He told me.

"So what are you planning to do with your life?" He asked me.

"For now I'm gonna keep being Sang Chan. I think I have to ask you to teach me Italian from the beginning." I finally decided what I will do with my life.

"I have nothing to do after this. I believe I am free today so can we start our lesson today." I asked him. "I want to start as soon as I can before I become lazy." I added.

"Alright. Let's get started." He replied.

A/N : I know it is quite a long chapter. I didn't expect it to be this long, but since I add some humor into the story when the crazy fan show up into the world of vampire dairies. Let me know what you feel by leaving me some comment wheather good or bad. I would love to hear from you.

And thank you Jude Morgenstern for working as a beta-reader for me.

Disclaimer : I do not own the vampire dairies or its characters except Sang. All the right belongs to their original owners.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"ObsessCh.2/span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Title : Obsess With The Oldest Originalspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Chapter 2 : Trouble Beginspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"AN: Thank you /span/span/spanspan style="color: #0f37a0;"span style="font-size: 8pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Lifecutephrases/span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;", /span/span/spanspan style="color: #0f37a0;"span style="font-size: 8pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"sourskittles6887/span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;" and /span/span/spanspan style="color: #0f37a0;"span style="font-size: 8pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"woezz/span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;" for following. And also a special thank to /span/span/spanspan style="color: #0f37a0;"span style="font-size: 8pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Lifecutephrases/span/span/span span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"and /span/span/spanspan style="color: #0f37a0;"span style="font-size: 8pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"sourskittles6887/span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;" for adding my story in as one of your favorites./span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Thank you for the review, Jana(Guest). Here, I am going to answer your questions.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"1. Q: Elijah is a teacher? A: Yes, he is.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"2. Q: Where? A: Evergreen, Colorado. I'm sorry for my unclear story from my last chapter that I didn't go through a small detail such as this because I haven't decide which state are they for sure. The reason why I didn't pick the state at the very beginning of my writing was I had many different ideas on the information of my OC. One of them happened to involve the real life of my OC; which could cause the effect on Sang's real life outside the TV show. In this story, the world of vampire Dairies and Sang's actual world are paralled to each other, but Sang was sent to the other world. This means that there was something that acted like a temporary bridge that connected between the two worlds.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"3. Q: Is it before the sacrifice in Mystic Falls? A: Yes, it is.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"4. Where are they in the time line of The Vampire DairiesThe Originals? A: There are several possible choices to write the story. One year before the sacrifice might be an easy choice to work on; just keep them occupied; I can come up with many ideas but it might be boring for someone who is looking for them to go to Mystic Falls. Another choice is 'the late September'. This choice is a bit more challenging to write because they have to be in Mystic Falls in October because there was a halloween party in the show and Sang has to be a werewolf one month before Tyler Lockwood's first time turning into a wolf because I have to keep in mind that full moon night happens once a month. one more thing, Sang's school was a private school which gave it a more flexible academic semester. To be clarify, Sang's school's midterm exam happened in the third week of September (I can't remember exactly when is the usual midterm exam in the USA since I was there only 10 months as an exchange student 4 years ago). To sum up, the time line was 'the late September' same year before the sacrifice./span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Please review so I know what I should do to improve the story. I'd love to read all kind of reviews whether good or bad.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Dairies or the Originals's characters.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"While Elijah was teaching Sang, some strange smoke appeared and movingspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"toward both of them. Then, something unexpected happened; Elijah screamed.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"His face and skin were burned. Suddenly, a group of strangers who coveredspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"their own faces showed up. They didn't hesitate to inject something intospan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Elijah's body. No matter how much the damage the smoke did to Elijah; itspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"had no effect to Sang.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Sang's POVspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"I was sitting there in shock while watching those people attacked Elijah. Ispan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"didn't know what I should do. Without warning one of them launched himselfspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"at me. I grabbed my chair and used it like a bat to hit him before I ran.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"One down, but the others still there. Two more of them chased me and dragged me with span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"them. I fought back trying to escape. Then, one of them punched me in my /span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"abdomen, put me on his shoulder and carried me away. I want to fight for my /span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"own sake, but I can't move so I let them took me./span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Those men carried the 'knocked out' Elijah and me out to the parking lot.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"While the pain in my abdomen was recovering I was really angry. I hatedspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"when I can't do anything to help myself escaped. I can't help both myselfspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"and Elijah.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"I felt I'm useless which increased my anger. The more I think, the morespan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"anger rose in me. I tried to think of how to escape. I moved all my hands,span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"arms and legs. I kicked both my legs to anywhere in the front part of hisspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"body, but it didn't work. Then, I span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"wrapped my arm around his neck and chocked him. He threw me down and my body /span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"hit the ground hard. My rage took control over me. It blinded my judgement and gave me strength to fight the /span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"pain so I managed to get up, back on my own feet and ready to fight. I /span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"launch at the guy that threw me, kicked him at his crotch /span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"and followed by another kick to his abdomen twice. Then, with rage I /span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"grabbed him on his head and knocked it to the nearest car until I felt the /span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"pain in my /span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"abdomen so I released him and knelt down screaming./span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"After one of them was knocked out and died, the other dropped Elijah and span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"ran toward me. Before they reached me, they stopped and staring at me when /span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"I knelt down screaming./span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Elijah's POVspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"My consciousness returned little by little. I felt my body was being carryspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"to somewhere. I tried to lift my eyelids up. When I looked around,span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"everything was kind of blur. Then I felt like I was falling and my body hitspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"the ground. At this span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"moment, I was fully awoke. I saw a girl who I assumed to be Sang was /span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"knocking a guy's head to a car, my car, then she knelt down screaming. From my /span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"spot, I can see that her eyes were yellow. She is a werewolf. She has just activated/span/span/span span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"her werewolf curse. Those men who were rushing toward her all stopped for a/span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"while before launching at her again after she went back on her own feet. /span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"They were trying to attacked her, but she fought back bravely and a bit /span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"crazily./span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"I can't stand it anymore. I hated to see a girl was attacked by a group ofspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"men so I rushed to them with my vampire speed and killed them all byspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"ripping their hearts off.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""You are safe now." I told her.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Before she said anything to me, she screamed with pain and ran around.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Then, her arm was twisted. She was still screaming not only with pain butspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"also with anger. She ran around hitting cars along the way with rage so Ispan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"rushed span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"to her using my vampire speed./span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""Calm down, Sang." I told her while hugging her.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Her other arm was twisted followed by her legs. Every time a part of span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"her body twisted she screamed. Then, she lied down on the floor painfully /span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"unable to move. I hugged her trying to comfort her. When I looked up to the /span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"sky I saw /span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"the moon was full and she bit me in my neck before completed her transition /span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"into a wolf and ran away. I backed off. I let her go and came back to the room. I collected all my belonging, her bag pack and her book. I put her book inside her bag without checking inside the bag because I didn't want to be rude by checking on her privacy. Then, I put those stuffs into the trunk of my car at the school parking lot and waited for the dawn./span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Sang's POVspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"I was lying on my back on top of something soft when my consciousnessspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"returned. I tried to open my eyes and looked around. I was on the back seatspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"of a car with Elijah as a driver. I tried to move, but once I did it thespan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"pain flew though every part of my body. I tried to get up from a lyingspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"position into a sitting position. Once I move my body up, I had to hurryspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"back down because I had just notice that I was fully naked. There was onlyspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"a jacket covered my body.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""How are you feeling?" He asked me.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""A little bit of pain, but I am feeling better now. Thank you for asking."span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"I replied and pause for a moment before I continued talking.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""Hey, what happened? How did I get here? Why am I naked? Where are wespan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"going? What have you done to me?" I finally managed to ask.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""You turned into a wolf last night. You are a werewolf. During thespan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"transformation your clothes were scattered and torn apart so I covered youspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"up with my jacket and brought you here." He answered me. span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""And we are going to my house." He added./span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""Werewolf! Did you just say 'werewolf'? Is it really exist? I thought itspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"was only a myth. Why don't you tell me about it?" I asked him confusinglyspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"while thinking about my favorite TV series.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""Werewolves, vampires and witches are existed. They are real. I'm aspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"vampire, one of the Originals. etc." He clarify my curiosity by telling mespan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"about the supernatural world. I was surprised after I realized that I knewspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"all of this information from the show, The Vampire Dairies and Thespan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Originals.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"I, now, deep in my own thought. So, he is the Elijah Mikealson that I knowspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"from the show. He probably be a noble man like in the show, but before Ispan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"put all my trust on him; I need to make sure that he can be trusted. Then Ispan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"thought about the transformation of werewolves and compared it between what I span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"had seen in the show and my own experience last night. The transformation /span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"last night was actually more painful than I thought comparing with what I /span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"had seen from the show./span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"I felt my face blushing red when I thought that I was fully naked in frontspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"of Elijah.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""Er...Thank you. Thank you Elijah for brought me here instead of left mespan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"out there naked." I thank him.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""My pleasure." He simply replied.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"I wonder was there anything else happening during the time I was sleepingspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"that he didn't tell me, something that a gentleman shouldn't do to a nakedspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"unconscious body, but I didn't dare asking because I think it was kind ofspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"disrespectful to my savior.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Elijah killed the engine and parked his car in front of a house, his house,span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"before he get out of the car. Then he walked to the back seat door and holdspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"it open for me to come out.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Once I walked out, I saw some scratches and a distorted spot. The picturespan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"of myself knocked an attacker's to a car was replayed in my mind.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""Oops!"span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""I'm sorry about the damage spot on your car." I told him with embarrassed.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"He replied me with a kind smile.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""Don't worry." He said kindly.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""Let's get into my house." He said before he collapsed in front of my eyes.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"I called his name before I rushed to him trying to hold him. When I touchedspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"his body I felt hot like something was burning under his skin. I alsospan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"noticed that he was sweating.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"I hold him under his armpit and walked him to his house.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"In front of the door, he unlocked it using his key and we hopped in.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"I laid him gently on the couch before I searching around his house findingspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"a piece of cloth and dipped it in cold water, wiped it on his face, neck,span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"arms and legs before I washed it with water and put it on his head.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"His body was still burning like fire and he was still sweating so I undidspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"his shirt buttons.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"He coughed and vomited some blood to the floor.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""Sang, you are naked. Please go up stair to my room and put on somespan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"clothes." He told me. I was blushing red again while I was heading tospan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"his room.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"There, I put on his pants, shirt and a jacket. Now I dressed like Elijah. His pant was a bit too loose on me so I took a belt and wore it around my waist.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Dressing like him makes me think that I am a cosplayer* who dressedspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"like Elijah. After dressed up, I went down stair to keep an eye on Elijah.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Elijah's POVspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Dawn is coming and she is back to normal. I took off my jacket and wrappedspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"it around her naked body. Then I carried her to my car and span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"put her on the back seat. I need to get home before the hallucination come. /span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"I know the risk to /span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"bring her home with me. There is a chance for me to hurt her if I go crazy /span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"because of the werewolf bite but I can't leave her here naked /span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"either so I decided to bring her home, give her some clothes before I send /span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"her away. Then I drove back home./span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"I can see that she is awake from my rear-view mirror so I asked her howspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"does she feel and she replied me. After that she asked me several span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"questions and I managed to answer them all./span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"She was still confusing. She didn't really believe that werewolf existed sospan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"I told her about vampires, werewolves and witches.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"She stayed span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"quiet for a while before she broke the silence to thank me./span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""My pleasure." I simply replied. Then I concentrated on the driving until Ispan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"arrived home. I managed to park the car and hold the door span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"opened for her like a gentleman./span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"After she hopped out of the car she apologized me about what she had donespan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"to my car last night but I won't mind about that so I told her span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"not to worry and let's get into the house. Suddenly, I felt dizzy and /span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"everything went dark./span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"My consciousness returned when I heard her voice calling my name so Ispan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"managed to stand up. She hold me under my armpit and walked span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"me to my house. Then I unlocked the door before we hopped in./span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"After we entered the house, she gently dropped me off on the couch beforespan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"she wandering around. Then she came back with a wet piece span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"of cloth. She wiped it on my face, neck, arms and legs./span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Oh, dear! She forgot to cover her totally naked body so I can see herspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"breast clearly on my vision which caused a stirring in my groin. I shookspan/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;" my head awkwardly but perhaps she didn't notice it. Before I did /span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"something inappropriate and ruin my nobility I ordered her /span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"to go to my room and put on some clothes./span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"After she left, I still can't stop thinking about her naked body.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Sang's POVspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"When I entered the room, I saw Elijah was lying on his side and touchedspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"his hip to the couch several time. I could sense that he was aroused, span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"but I didn't know what I should do so I just stood there in silence trying /span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"really hard not to laugh out loud. When he was done, I walked /span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"toward him trying not to embarrass him by pretend to ask him how was he /span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"feeling./span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""Hey. How was your sleep while I was gone? Well, I did put on some of yourspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"clothes on. How do I look? Am I handsome?" I chuckled.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""Much better now." he replied with dry voice.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""You know, dressing like you made me feel like I am preparing my ownspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"cosplay suit for a cosplay party. I wonder where is the party." I tried tospan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"talk with him because I hated to sit in silence staring at each other.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"He was still there staring at the ceiling instead of looking at me.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""Why are you staring at the ceiling? Is there anything interested youspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"there?" I chuckled while looking at the ceiling like there was something sospan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"important to see.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"He was still ignored me. Pretending not to notice my present which isspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"really irritated me so I managed to get on his nerve if he continued to actspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"the same.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""What is your plan today? Aren't we suppose to be at school today? Youspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"brought me to your house alive; surely you mean me no harm for now. What dospan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"you want with me? My blood or something else?" I changed the subject of thespan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"talking and smirk wickedly. I tried really hard not to get mad like last night and attacked him. I know that span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"without a dagger or the white oak stake, I had no chance to win if I pick a /span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"fight./span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""No plan." He replied and ignored my other questions. span/span/spanspan style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""I just want to get some rest." He added sweating heavily./span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"I tried to keep the feeling itchy in my hands and legs craving for a fightspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"under control so I looked at him carefully trying to search for any sign ofspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"sickness in his body to focus on helping him instead of focusing onspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"punching or kicking him on his face.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""Do you have any idea what cause you the sickness?" I asked him.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""Werewolf bite." He replied dryly.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""When? It was my fault, isn't it? I turned into a wolf and bit you lastspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"night, didn't I?" I asked him. Guilt started to rise in me.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""It was not your fault, Sang. You were not yourself when you turned lastspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"night. I had a chance to run away, but I didn't even if I know that I canspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"always come back later when you were back to human form." He said.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""I was the one who bit you last night, wasn't I? . . . Say it." I looked into hisspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"eyes and said to him while slapped my hand on the couch near his head tospan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"release my anger. My voice soft at the beginning and louder because of myspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"rage.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"A moment later, I felt terrible for biting him and released all my angerspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"toward him.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""Please do forgive my rudeness. I lost my control over my rage. I will tryspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"to keep it under control next time." I apologized him with soft sad voice.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""Oh dear! You are sweating or you just went out for a swim while I wasspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"dressed up and came back pretending to sleep on the couch." I tried tospan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"throw a joke, but he didn't response.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;""I suggest you take it off - your shirt." I said while continued to unbuttonspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"the buttons on his shirt and helped him took it off. While I was helpingspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"him, I found a wound on his neck which I assumed that it was my bite. I wasspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"staring at it for a moment before I walked away with his wet shirt and camespan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="color: #222222;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"back with a wet towel.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"strongem*A cosplayer is a person who participates in dressing like a Japanese Animations or Manga(the book version).em/strong /p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"emstrongAN: I use the word 'cosplayer' to indicate what Sang really thought in her mind instead of saying that she thought she was wearing Elijah Mikealson costume./strong/em/p 


End file.
